


Christmas on Baker Street

by S_G_M



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Engagement, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve in 221 B, when John learns what it is that Sherlock really wants for Christmas. <br/> Just a bit of fluff, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas on Baker Street

It was Christmas Eve, and all of the decorations had been put up, all of the gifts procured and wrapped, and John and Sherlock sat watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ by the crackling fire.

Sherlock was dead bored, and was doing his best to keep his snarky commentary to himself, which he had managed for the most part so far.

The entire celebration of the winter holidays was something of a bother to Sherlock.

Cases were less common, artificial cheer was palpable in the Christmas music filled air, and this year he’d had to attend no less than four Christmas parties at which he’d had to feign at least mild interest.

Still, witnessing John perk up in that special way that he only did at Christmastime was a real treat.

The way that John grinned a bit more widely, the sparkle that his warm cocoa-coloured eyes took on, and just his overall cheeriness made Sherlock’s heart skip a beat.

Every year, John made all the rest of the Christmas season endurable through just being himself.

 And, as they sat cuddling by that toasty fire, Sherlock felt that he was exactly where he belonged.

“Oh, honestly!”  Sherlock interrupted the movie again in an exasperated tone, and John stifled his laughter.

He was half-annoyed and half-amused by Sherlock’s fussy antics.

“What is it now?”  John asked, looking up at Sherlock’s irritated face from the warm lap he was leaning onto.

“Harry Bailey's tombstone has the dates of 1911 and 1919 inscribed upon it, making him at most 8 years old when he died, yet the angel states that Harry died when he was 9.”  Sherlock groused in disgust.  “Surely someone _had_ to have noticed that stupid blunder!”

John blinked, never having given this a second thought.

“That _is_ a pretty obvious mistake…”  John agreed, wondering how that error made it into the final cut.

“Exactly!”  Sherlock gestured with his hands in irritation.

“Oh, hush!”  John told him lovingly, and Sherlock obliged.

He was quiet for the rest of the film, with only a few derisive noises throughout.

After the credits rolled, Sherlock pointed out that there was a grand total of twenty-eight problematic issues with the film.

“See, this is why nobody likes watching movies with you, Sherlock.”  John pointed out, turning the television and DVD player off.

“Can I help it if the people that write these things aren’t vigilant enough to keep such flaws out of their work?”  Sherlock asked indignantly.  “How can anyone enjoy such garbage?”

John sighed and shook his head.

Sherlock could miss the point of some things entirely, despite his intelligence, and no amount of explanation did any good.

“If you could just turn off that brain of yours sometimes and simply enjoy the odd thing, I think you’d be happier for it.”  John stated.  ‘I know I would be.’  He thought to himself, getting up and putting the remotes away.

Sherlock stretched his long limbs as he sat on the couch, glancing over at the Christmas tree in all its glory.

It really was a lovely sight, and they’d done a wonderful job of decorating the tree this year.

The bauble with the photograph of the both of them together, the hand-blown one that Sherlock had given John last year, caught his eye.

How Sherlock had ended up in such a good place in his life was beyond him; if it hadn’t been for John, he wasn’t sure where he would be now.

Not that anyone had known, but he had begun using again shortly before meeting John, but had stopped shortly after meeting him.

The high of the adventures that they had gone on had been more than enough to satisfy his needs.

But, had Sherlock not had that…  Well, he supposed that he’d be in a much darker place now.

 

John had returned with mugs of hot cocoa, and they sat on the couch quietly, merely enjoying being with one another.

With Christmas in the air, the closeness betwixt them felt almost magical.

The faerie lights strung throughout the flat twinkled merrily, lending a whimsical sort of charm to the atmosphere.

“So, what do you want for Christmas, Sherlock?”  John enquired, his voice soft and low, feeling very comfortable and relaxed.

Sherlock hadn’t even considered such a thing thus far, but knew that he was content with what he already had.

He may have been pompous, dramatic, egotistical and overtly logical, but one thing that Sherlock could never have been called was selfish.

“I have all that I could ever want, John.”  Sherlock answered him, looking deeply into his kind eyes.

“Come on, there must be something that you’d like!”  John replied enthusiastically, trying to get Sherlock at least a little excited for the next day. 

Sherlock considered him for a moment, and realised there was something that he’d like; but it would never come inside a box wrapped with pretty paper and topped with a bow.

“Yes, I suppose there is.”  Sherlock said musingly, considering telling John.

John waited patiently for Sherlock to continue.  He didn’t.

“Well, come on!  Tell me already!”  John urged him on curiously, setting aside his now empty mug.

Sherlock tilted his head, enjoying the sight of John so impatient.

He leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“You.”  Sherlock admitted in his profoundly rich, silky timbre.  “I want for you and I to be united in holy matrimony, for all eternity.  That’s all I want.”

John’s eyes widened a touch in pleasant surprise, as his heart overflowed with joy.

John had wanted them to be together for the rest of their lives, but had never expected that Sherlock would want them to marry.

Of course, John had thought about the topic of marriage from time to time, but had kept it entirely to himself.

“I think that it might be a bit difficult to schedule a wedding for tomorrow, Sherlock.”  John said with a smile.  “But, just as soon as it can be arranged, I would be more than happy to become your husband.”

Sherlock was delighted, and kissed John once more, this time with more passion.

“I love you, John.  More than I could ever love anyone else.”  Sherlock told him with heartfelt emotion in his voice, a rarity indeed for such a man as him.  “You know that, don’t you?”

John returned Sherlock’s kiss.  “Of course I do.”  He replied in hushed tones, feeling very happy, but exhausted.

It had been such a long day.  After all, getting ready for Christmas is no easy feat!

Sherlock noted the weary look on John’s face, and insisted that they head to bed.

 

The next morning, Sherlock awoke before John, and made breakfast for them both.

He’d made waffles topped with vanilla ice cream and raspberries, quietly setting the tray on the bed, before gently waking John.

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock.”  John greeted him thickly, getting into a sitting position after spotting the fancy meal that had been brought in.

“Merry Christmas.”  Sherlock returned, sitting down on the bed across from John and tucking into his own breakfast, as John began to eat.

 

After breakfast, they went into the den, and unwrapped all of the carefully wrapped gifts beneath the tree.

There were gifts from Molly and Greg, from Mrs. Hudson, Anderson, and even one from a grateful client whom they’d helped prove the innocence of only a couple of weeks previously.

There had been all sorts of thoughtful presents given to them both; a new pocket magnifier for Sherlock from Molly (who had accidentally broken the old one after knocking it to the floor from the counter in the morgue), a new photo album for John from Mrs. Hudson, a bottle of fine liquor for them to share from Greg, and a framed newspaper clipping about John and Sherlock from Anderson.

John didn’t really have a favourite gift; he liked them all quite a lot.

Sherlock, on the other hand, his favourite one had been from John.  John had given him his old dog tags, which held a sort of fascination for Sherlock.

He’d been so thrilled with this present, that he’d promptly put the tags on and hadn’t taken them off until the day was over.

John had been glad that Sherlock had liked his little gift so much, and had even managed to capture the moment in a snapshot.

After all of the gifts had been unwrapped, they spent the day playing games, watching telly, and talking about the impending wedding.

It had turned out to be a truly lovely Christmas, the memory of which they would always hold dear to their hearts.

As the hour grew late, and they became tired, they fell asleep in one another’s arms in full contentment.

The perfect end to a perfect Christmas.

 


End file.
